Someone tell me whats going on!
by Lanalei
Summary: I OWN NOTHING EWCEPT MY OC! a strange girl shows up at HQ, and she has some sort of conection to L. This is during the time Light doesnt remember he is Kira, just after he was set free.
1. the new girl

L tugged at the other side of the chain. "Come on, Light. We have to get downstairs." His lazy tone annoyed me. He turned his bird-like face towards me. I followed him. In that moment, Matsuda came running in to the room. "Come on, you two! This is important! You need to see this!" then he ran downstairs again. As we closed in to the stairs, I heard my dad and the others voices. They sounded annoyed over something. I could hear my dad raise his voice. "but you cant just simply demand something like this!" he shouted. L walked slowly down the stairs, his back bent, as usual. The back of his hair looked like a birds nest. Matsuda grabbed Ls hand and dragged him toward the screens that showed the security cameras. He pointed at the bottom left screen. There wasn't much that surprised me anymore. But the fact that L`s eyes could get even wider, did. And there was more surprises on the way, that day. I leaned over L`s shoulder so I could look at the screen. On the screen, there was a young girl or woman. She was wearing a college uniform, and she was carrying a gun. Her face was covered by a hospital mask and a pair of oversized sunglasses. I felt my heart skip a beat. How did she get here? She was armed, so she must be after L. "I demand, to be let in!" she pointed her gun at one of the cameras and fired. The screen went black. She shot every single one of the cameras, but let the microphones live. "As a part of the police force, you know now that my gun is empty. Now let me in, or I'll have to tear this door down myself." We heard some walking around, then some being from the machines L had installed there to keep unwanted people outside. There were a series of beeping noises. Then the door opened. Both Matsuda and Mogi pulled out, loaded and pointed their guns at her completely synchronized. "How did you get in?!" Dad yelled, clearly surprised. "the Iris scanner let me in." she said like it was no big deal. Then her eyes found L. her hands moved impossibly fast. She reloaded her gun, and pointed it at L, who did seem to give a shit. "Ryuzaki!" she snarled. L slowly moved towards her. "Do I know you?" the girls shoulder tensed. She pointed her gun down and fired. The bullet hit just in front of L`s feet. "Don't even dare. Don't you even fucking dare…" L looked slightly confused. "I don't believe I kno-" a winch cut him off. The girl had kicked him with her knee between his legs. His face got, if possible, even paler as he sunk to his knees. Matsuda fired at her, but missed. She turned around and fired towards him. I didn't see what happened, but Matsuda just stood there touching the side of his head, looking puzzled. "if you interfere again, the next shot will be a couple centimeters to the left." She promised him. Then she put her gun down at the floor and crouched down next to L. her back was turned to us, so we couldn't see her face, but she let her hands remove the sunglasses, and let the fall to the floor. The mask quickly followed. She whispered something to L, and I could only pick out the words: six months! Dead, Alone. I could barely see L`s face, and for some reason, he looked really sad, or it might be from pain, he did just get kicked in the nuts after all. He whispered something, but the girl shouted back, "THATS NO EXCUSE!"


	2. attack of Akane Higurashi

At a point during their bickering, dad couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to the girl and forcefully grabbed her hands. "Miss, we will have to ask you to lea-" surprisingly enough L cut him off. "No." "WHAT?!" Masuda yelled. "she SHOT after me?!" L Looked at him, with a blank stare, he asked. "but did you die? Or get hit?" Matsuda stepped back, obviously surprised. "N-no. b-but"  
L raised his eyebrows. "Exactly." He tried to reach for the girls hand but she dragged her hand away and smacked him in the face with the other. "No. I will not forgive you that easily!" L put his hand to his cheek. _ Forgive? _ He stood up, a bit more crouched than usually. "come, we need to talk." He held out his hand as an invitation. The girl plainly ignored him.  
They started to head upstairs. I got dragged after the chain.

He led her up to our room, and told her to sit down.  
"I prefer to stand. Thank you." She refused to look at him. Her eyes was staring intensely at a point above L`s head.  
L stepped closer to her, and I got dragged after. "Why did you come here, Akane?" he asked, grabbing her arms, forcing her to look at him. "Why?" he asked again, shaking her shoulders. I have never seen him so out of control. The girl`s eyes filled with tears.  
"I waited, Ryuzaki! I waited for three months! You promised you would come back!" she started crying, tears streamed down her face, and dripped onto her shirt. "I thought you were dead!" she shook of his arms, And took a couple steps back. "Not one message or call! Nothing!" she punched after him, but he stepped aside. "I hate you! I hate you! I! HATE! YOUUU!" her shoulder were shaking really badly. Tears were streaming down her face.

L took a step forward and. Pulled her into a hug? She stopped fighting and just stood there. "shhh, Akane. Calm down. Calm down" he muttered. He gently stroked her back, and whispered something into her ear. He kissed the top of her head, and whispered something that I didn't quite catch. His hand trailed down her side and grabbed her hand. He looked up at me. "Light, uhm, this is my, girlfriend, Akane Higurashi."


	3. Matsuda

The girl, who now had a name, Akane, grinned at me.  
"im sorry for all the fuzz earlier. I was umm… a bit, upset." _Well, that's an understatement…  
_"Light-Kun!" a voice called from the door. "we`re in here!" I called, and a moment Iater was hit by a Misaball, not a cannonball but a misaball.  
The two have pretty much the same speed and force. "  
Liiight-kuun!" she yelled, and tossed herself around my neck.  
Then she spotted Akane and L. "oh, look at that! who is this, Light?" Akane smiled, and reached out her hand.  
"My name is Akane Higurashi, im L`s uh, girlfriend." Misa smiled and shook her hand.  
"who would have thought that the crazy pervert had such a sweet girlfriend? Im Misa Amane, by the way"  
Akane laughed, and turned towards L. "Crazy pervert, Huh? What have you been doing when you were gone?" she kissed his cheek. "weirdo" she muttered, and L friendly bumped her shoulder with his fist.  
For the second time that day, Matsuda came bursting through the door, followed by Mogi and Dad.  
"Can someone PLEASE tell us what the hell is going on?!" Matsuda yelled. "I am so confused?! WHAT THE HELL?!" he shouted when he saw that L`s free hand was holding Akane`s.  
Akane let go of L`s hand, and bowed. "My Name is Akane Higurashi, I am Ryuzaki`s girlfriend. I am terribly sorry for this mess."  
Matsuda and the others didn't seem to know what to say.  
They just all stood there and stared, then, Matsuda cleared his throat. "umm, well. Apology accepted, I guess." He said, his face starting to grow red.  
L stepped forward and put an arm around her waist, pulling her close.  
"I guess you Can stay here, if its alright for all off you?" He asked. I shrugged. "I won't have any trouble with it." The others agreed.  
"but, on one condition." L added."Ryuzaki? Is that fair?" Matsuda asked. L just raised his hand, to stop him. "that you make me some cake."  
Akane started laughing, " Ive missed you, Ryuzaki!" she laughed, and hugged him.  
It looked like a hug that could kill, and after a couple seconds, L clapped her back and wheezed "Cant…. Breathe.." she quickly let go, and took a step back, folded her hands behind her back, and blushed. "Misa?" L asked,"Can Akane and you share your flat?" Akane looked at L.  
"but Ryuzaki why cant I stay with you?" she asked. L lifted hs cuffed hand as an explanation. " that would mean you would have to stay with Light, as well. Which I wont allow."  
Akane threw her hands around his neck and kissed his cheek.  
"So you do still love me?" She laughed. "did I ever tell you otherwise?" he asked.  
She gave him a puzzled look. "n-no?" he looked at her and patted her head. "exactly." Akane grinned, and kissed his cheek again. "you never say anything directly, do you?" she grinned, and took a step back. "Misa, could you show me where I am staying?"  
Misa grabbed her hand, and guided her out of the room.  
Everyone turned to L. "You have SO much to explain, Ryuzaki." Matsuda said.


	4. ryuzaki and his CAKE

Akanes point of view

"I like your flat, Misa." I told her. She turned and grinned to me. "You do? Thanks!"  
I walked around in the flat and looked around in the bathroom.  
"so what do you here all day?" Misa looked at me.  
"well, I wait, go on dates with light, and do my modeling." I nodded. "why am I not surprised that you are a model?" I asked. "oh, its because you are so pretty."  
I looked down at my shoes. Pretty people always make me uncomfortable.  
"You are pretty as well!" she said, touching my hair. "ah! I know what I Want to do!"  
she grabbed my hand and guided me towards the bedroom.  
"I will give you a Make-over!" my heart sank.  
She grabbed a couple of dresses, and put them on the bed. They looked like second skins, that stopped just under the butt.  
"you are so slim and pretty, you will look great in these!" she grabbed my hand and guided me towards the dresses. "I don't rea-" she grabbed a purple and a black dress. "Change into these, and we will see how you look!"

After some muffeling, choking and being stuck, I got into the first dress.  
It was the purple one. it was so tight over my chest, that I could barely breath. "ow, ow, this is a bad idea, can we stop now!" misa laughed, "No we cant, you just have to try the other one."  
I needed a lot of help to get out of the first dress, and it may or may not have used a scissor.  
"my chest and entire body hurts. This is a bad idea." I grabbed a bathrobe that Misa had lend me.  
"I am taking a shower" after I washed my hair and body, I got out of the shower.  
I put on the bathrobe, and walked out of the bathroom. When I went into the bedroom, my clothes where gone. Instead, there were a white tank top and black skirt. "MISAA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY CLOTHES!" I yelled out into the living room. Misa laughed loudly  
. Since I had no choice, I put on the clothes. I checked myself in a mirror.  
"Misa! I look like a escort! Not okay!" Misa came inn, laughing. "Calm down! Calm down! You look good!"  
I sighed. "whatever. Do you have a kitchen? I promised Ryuzaki-love to make him some cake." Misa giggled. "Ryuzaki-Love! That's hilarious!"  
_THAT'S OUT OF LINE!_  
I stepped close to her. "Don't you DARE aking fun of Ryu-chan! What about you Knightly Light!"  
then we both started laughing. "But, seriously do you have a kitchen?" she nodded and showed me the way.  
The moment I started working, I felt at home. I love to bake, and I love to make ryuzaki happy.  
After two-three hours, the strawberry-cake was done.  
I grabbed the cake, and headed downstairs. "Ryuzaki-Love! Caakee!"  
I walked down to the living room, where all of them sat. "umm, Cake? Anyone?" Ryuzaki turned around and smiled.  
"Hah! Ive missed your cake. And you!" he reached out after the cake, but I held it away from him. "don't you remember our tradition?" I felt my heart sink. _Well, its been almost a year, but… _ "of course I do, but, with all of them here, I mean, uh, right?"

I grinned. I walked around the couch and put the cake on the table.  
"Ryuzaki? I made the cake. So I can say that you don't get any."  
I started slicing up the cake, but Ryuzaki pulled me back into his lap. "I want CAKE"  
I tried to get loose. "But you wont have any!" I laughed.  
and then he kissed me. just like before. I sighed, and he pulled back.  
"Cake for me!" he said, and grabbed a slice.  
I turned to make myself more comfortable, and put the back of my head on his chest.  
"so what were you guys discussing, i want to help!" ryuzaki looked down at me. "I cant let you get involved in this. its too dangerous."


	5. Dreams are weeerid! And Misa is a jerk!

My dreams are weird. They are often memories, and, well.

*flashback*

"Nita-chan! Where are we going?" I asked, but she just pulled me with her.  
"this huuge new clothingstore have been opened!" I shook lose my hand.  
"just go ahed. I'll meet you here in an hour and a half?" she just nodded. When she went ahed, I went in the opposite direction.  
I felt something bump into me, and something clattered to the ground. A-a gun?  
The man I had bumped into, quickly scoped it up, and placed it against my head. I felt my heart race. "WHAT ARE YOU- MMMPHH!" the man put his hand in front of my mouth to keep me silent. He dragged me into the closest store, a game store? And shouted around.  
"if anyone tries something funny, Ill not hesitate to blow this girl brain out! Okay?!"  
One of the customers there, just stared at him. He looked like crow.  
"You there! With the funny expression!" the boy pointed at himself. "Yes! You! Come Here!" the boy looked over at an elderly man, who nodded.  
the boy came walking towards us, his back bent. "Now! Give Me the Money you carry!" I started crying. Why couldn't I have gone to that clothingstore!?  
The boy reached down in his pocket, as to reach for his wallet, but instead, he did a quick turn and kicked the man in the face. The blow went straight over my head. The robber let go of me, and I ran, for the sake of the gods I ran.  
I wish I could say that I stood up and fought with the boy, but in reality, he kicked ass, and I hid behind a desk, crying my eyes out.  
Which sucks, since in my head, I am a total badass.  
I heard sirens, but I still didn't dare to come out.  
A pair of feet stopped in front of the desk, and I crept closer to the wall, as if the wall would swallow me and protect me.  
The boy moved the desk to the side. "its safe to come out now, the police is here. I think they want to talk to y-" he got no further.  
I had jumped from the hidingspot and tossed my arms around his neck. I probably sounded like a dying pig, which I do when I cry, but I didn't care. The boy placed his hands on my shoulders and took a step back. "are you hurt?" I shook my head and dried my eyes.  
He put his arm around me, and I really appreciated it, because my legs were trembling. When we got out of the store, I got met by a nice police woman. The boy let go of my shoulders, and the woman put a blanket over my shoulders.  
The boy walked over to the old man from earlier, and the headed over to another police van.  
She asked me a couple questions and I answered as well as could. After she headed away to talk with some of the other people who were there, I headed over to the boy and the old man.  
"umm, I just wanted to say thank you. I would probably lay on the floor with my brain smothered over the floor, if it wasn't for you."  
The boy smiled at me. "Not likely."  
I shrugged. "You're right. Its more like a 67 percent chance."  
He looked up, and his eyes widened. "H-How… How did you do that?"  
I laughed. "it's a long story." I told them. The old man laid his hand on the back of the boy.  
"Maybe you could discuss it over some cake?" the boy blushed. "watari" he mumbled.  
I grinned. "That's a great idea, what do you think?" the boy opened his mouth, but it was a female voice who said "Akane! Wake up!"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.  
"good morning, Akane." Misa sat on the edge of the bed and grinned at me.  
"I have an audition today, so I wondered if you wanted to come with me." I nodded. "you look up like you just died and came back again.  
"nnnmphh" I never got to the audition. One of the reasons might have been that I almost drowned in my juice glass.  
I WAS TIRED, OK?!  
But, when I got the juice out of my lungs, I helped Ryuzaki with his work. We got nowhere.  
When Misa got back, she demanded a date with Light. Jeez, I really don't get whats so great about him.  
He is just, average. Ryuzakis arm was resting around my shoulder. "We could have a double date!" Misa suggested. She was jumping up and down clapping her hands like a smurf on drugs.  
"hooow about no." I said, my eyes still fixed on the screen. "Ryuzaki will have to come anyway"  
I sighed. "Not going to haaapend." I sang.  
Ryuzaki looked over at me. "you think you can handle this alone?" I nodded. Light stood up.  
"You coming, Ryuzaki?" Ryuzaki kissed me and stood up.  
Well, I didn't get that much more work done. I actually just sat there, watching Ryuzaki, Light and Misa.  
At a point I got bored and headed up to them.  
"Don't say a word. Work was boring." Ryuzaki grinned and opened his arms, and I snuggled up to his chest.  
"Man, this is gotta be the lamest date ive ever been on!"  
Misa complained. I understood her, though. Me and Ryuzaki were snuggled up one end of the sofa, while Light sat in the other one.  
Misa sat in a chair on the other side of the table.  
"No no no, just pretend we`re not even here, ok?" Ryuzaki said, eating some cake of his fork. "by the way, are you going to have that piece of cake?"  
Misa snorted. "Cake makes you fat. Im not going to eat any."  
Ryuzaki shrugged. "actually, you don't gain weight as long as you burn calories with your brain." BUUUUUURN! I smirked.  
"And now you are calling me stupid?!" she leaned towards us. "Fine! You can have the cake as long as you two leave me and Light alone!"  
I pushed myself up. "Look! This entire double-date thing was your stupid idea in the first place!"  
Ryuzaki sat up next to me. "and we would still be watching on surveillance cameras. So it wouldn't make any difference."  
Misa looked at him angrily. "You PERVERT! Could you stop it with your creepy hobbies?!"  
I slammed my fists down in the table between us. "SHUT UP, MISA! First off, Ryu-chan is NOT a pervert! Second, You are a suspect in a murder case, so you could be glad to at least have this much freedom!"


	6. SHITS BE GETTING REAAAAL!

Light sat up. "Stop it you two!" Misa shut her mouth and sat back.  
I folded my arms over my chest, and glared at her.  
"ryuzaki, I thought moving here would help us catch Kira? But after we moved here you don't seem all that motivated?"  
Ryuzaki took the fork out off his mouth and gazed up at the ceiling.  
"no, I based all the research on the fact that you were Kira and Misa were the second one." he chewed on the inside of his chin.  
"no, by trying so hard I just put our lives in danger. It would be better if I stopped trying so hard"  
Light stood up and balled one of his fists. I did not like where this was going.  
"Ryuzaki!" he said. Ryuzaki turned towards him, and took the blow straight to the face.  
The power flung him back and he hit his back against the wall. Light, the idiot he was, forgot to think of the fact that they were chained together, and got dragged after.  
The table flipped and it was cake and glass everywhere. Ryuzaki sat up and looked at Light. "you know, that really hurt."  
And then they were at it again. punches, kicks, swearwords and insults flew around.  
At a point the phone called. Ryuzaki picked it up. "mhm, oh, yeah, great." Then he just dropped the phone back at its stand.  
"who was it?" Light asked. "Just Matsuda being stupid." Ryuzaki explained. Light shrugged. "well, that is his speciality."  
A few minutes later, I sat in the bathroom with Ryuzaki, cleaning his scratches. "I wondered." He said, "if, after this, seeing I survive. If you would come back with me, helping to raise some of the other gifted children?"  
I looked up at him, holding the sponge with cold water against his cheek. "I never told you otherwise, did i?"

I stood up, examining the small scratches and the starting black-eye. "so, I have done what I can." Ryuzaki stood up and we walked out. Light sat with his back against the wall outside the door. His mouth was slightly open and his eyes closed. I smiled to Ryuzaki, and whispered "he drools in his sleep" Ryuzaki nodded. "I miss Near and Mello." I sneaked my arms around his neck and leaned his forehead against mine. "they miss you too."  
I guess that conversation is the reason I dreamt about them, but I don't know!


End file.
